


Emo: The Porno

by turtles_and_revolution



Category: Emo: the Musical
Genre: Also brads kind of an asshole, Brad's parents suck, But thats just canon, Couch Cuddles, Cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_and_revolution/pseuds/turtles_and_revolution
Summary: Bradley calls Ethan over for band practice. But they aren't doing any practicing.





	Emo: The Porno

**Author's Note:**

> I chugged three beers then wrote this in my living room. Enjoy.

Ethan didn’t come to Bradley’s house expecting to end up on his bed making out, but he wasn’t going to say he minded it. Bradley texted Ethan at 3 in the afternoon saying he just got up and wanted to practice, just the guitarists. Ethan tried to ignore the hot headed punk, but he kept blowing up his phone until Ethan finally gave up and put his finger to the little green button. He put the phone to his ear and muttered out.  
“What do you want, Bradley?”  
“Is it that fucking mormon or whatever? If it’s that goddamn girl your sorry ass is out of the band.” Bradley spat so aggressively, Ethan flinched away from the phone.  
“Trinity? I think she’s catholic.” Ethan corrected Bradley  
“I literally don’t give a fuck” Bradley replied, less angry than before, seeming to have calmed down after his little temper tantrum.  
“I’m not hanging out with Trinity, I’ve kind of been avoiding her after the whole ‘trying to baptize me’ thing. I was, uh, busy contemplating suicide and crying in the closet. You know, saturday’s cry in the closet day.” Ethan lied, terribly.  
“Whatever, just get the fuck over here.” Bradley demanded, and the line went dead. And so Ethan quickly got dressed in his finest blacks and greys, strapped his guitar to his back, and headed out.  
“Mum! I’m heading over to Bradley’s!” He called out to his mom, whether or not she was there he didn’t know, but she couldn’t say he disappeared without warning again.  
Ethan showed up at Bradley’s ten minutes later, sweatier than he’d like to admit.  
“Took you long enough.” Bradley remarked as he opened the door. He stood in his doorway, looming over Ethan, face free of makeup, and a torso free of a shirt.  
“You couldn’t have gotten dressed?” Ethan asked, sliding into the house past Bradley.  
“It’s my house. I could walk around with my dick out if I want.” he remarked, closing the door behind Ethan.  
“Thank god you don’t” Ethan said, turning to face the much taller emo.  
“You smell like ass.” Bradley commented.  
“Well I’m sorry, I can’t control the fucking sun, Brad.” Ethan retorted, setting his guitar down on the couch.  
“You aren’t going in my room smelling like that.” Brad said.  
“Fine, then we can practice in here.” Ethan replied. Brad shook his head and took a step forward.  
“My parents are gonna be home soon, they don’t like me practicing in the living room.”  
“So you suddenly care what your parents think?” Ethan asked.  
“No, they’re controlling tyrants and don’t care about me, but they’ll take away my speakers if I practice in the living room” Brad almost looked like he was pouting, but Ethan shook that thought out of his head as soon as a mean glare replaced the almost pout.  
“Ok fine, then what do you want me to do about it?” Ethan asked.  
Bradley held his hand up and walked away, down a hall. Ethan stood there, waiting for no longer than thirty seconds. Bradley returned with a towel and threw it at Ethan.  
“Take a shower.” Bradley demanded.  
“Are you serious?” Ethan asked.  
“Dead serious, you smell fucking disgusting.” Bradley replied.  
“I don’t even smell that bad.” Ethan argued.  
“Just go fucking take a shower.” Bradley was not going to argue this. Ethan sighed stomping off to the bathroom, slowly undressing as he walked, fairly comfortable around Bradley. He turned the faucet on and waited for the water to heat up. He stripped his underwear and stepped inside. He stood under the hot water, letting it run over him, enjoying the soothing heat. He figured he should probably hurry up, he didn’t want Bradley to get anymore bitchy than he already was. He poured far more shampoo in his hand than he needed to because Bradley was forcing him to take a shower and he was ever so slightly petty about it. He lathered the shampoo through his hair and over his body. As Ethan was starting to rinse his hair, he realized something. The shampoo smelled just like Bradley. He probably should of figured it would, but he didn’t expect that the smell would be almost dizzying for reasons he couldn’t quite place. He didn’t want to suddenly imagining Bradley in the shower with him. He definitely didn’t want to be imagining Bradley naked behind him kissing his neck. No he didn’t. He splashed water in his face, willing the idea away from his mind, as much as he wanted to dwell on it, he wasn’t home where he could run up the water bill as much as he wanted to. But as much as he tried to ignore it, the thought lingered in the back of his mind. It stayed there as he rinsed the suds from his dark hair. It lingered until Bradley interrupted his thoughts by pounding on the door.  
“Are you fucking cranking one out in there? Hurry up!” He demanded. Ethan quickly scrub the soap from his body and hopped out. The humid air hit his body and he sucked in through his teeth. He wasn’t looking forward to getting dressed. He dried off as best he could and slipped back into his underwear. Pulled his jeans on over his legs. Now came the fun part. He dried his chest off more, hoping maybe that would help, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do to make this process easier. He slid his binder over his head, the spandex clinging to his arms the whole way. He tugged it down over his chest and it clung to him uncomfortably, even more uncomfortable than usual. He tried tugging the back down, but no amount of jumping up and down was gonna get it to budge. Bradley knocked on the door again.  
“Are you moshing in there? What’s going on?” He asked.  
“I, uh, I’m kind of, stuck.” Ethan admitted.  
“Stuck?” Bradley repeated.  
“Yeah, um, in my binder.” Ethan said.  
“Oh”  
“Yeah”  
“Um, is there anyway I can help/” Bradley asked, now sounding a little more understanding than he had before. Or perhaps he was just at a loss.  
“I mean, only if you promise not to look.” Ethan said.  
“Yeah, yeah of course.” Bradley promised. Ethan unlocked the door and quickly turned his back to it. The door cracked behind him and he heard footsteps on the wet tile as Bradley walked in behind him.  
“So, um, just pull down then?” Bradley asked, his hands hovering close to Ethan’s skin.  
“Yeah.”  
Bradley’s hands reached under the fabric and pulled, straightening out Ethan’s binder. Ethan slid his hand under and put everything in its place.  
“Thanks.” Ethan muttered out, more than a little embarrassed to be in his current predicament.  
“That things pretty tight, huh?” Bradley asked, apparently unable to read the room.  
“Yeah, that’s kind of the point.” Ethan explained.  
“Doesn’t that hurt?” Bradley pressed.  
“Hey, Brad, can I get my fucking shirt on?” Ethan interjected.  
“Oh shit, uh yeah. Yeah.” Bradley said, his eyes lingering on Ethan longer than they needed to, but Ethan didn’t feel like he was being judged. Bradley turned and left the bathroom, leaving the door ajar behind him.  
Ethan pulled his shirt over his head and walked out to meet Bradley, who sat on the couch, staring at his hands.  
“Alright, so now that we’re done with that, you down to practice?” Ethan said.  
“Actually about that.” Bradley began, his voice trailing off as he finished.  
“Jesus christ Bradley, I didn’t walk here, take a fucking shower, and get stuck in my binder for you to cancel on me.” Ethan barked.  
“No, I was thinking, instead of practicing we could just watch a movie or something.” Bradley offered.  
“A movie? Well why did this have to be a guitarist only thing?” Ethan asked.  
“Well I wanted it to be the two of us.” Bradley explained.  
“Like a date?”  
“Yeah. Like a date.”  
“Aren’t you gay?” Ethan said, ready to be defensive.  
“Yeah.” Was all Bradley had in response. And it made Ethan feel all kinds of butterflies.  
“What movie are we watching?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ethan laid on the couch with Bradley for two hours, his arms wrapped around him, his hands absentmindedly playing with his hair. They had found some action film on netflix. Ethan hadn’t really paid attention, action movies had never been his things. All he caught from the movie was it was Dwayne Johnson against an earthquake, and it wasn’t very good. The credits rolled and he was none the wiser.  
“So what do you wanna do now?” Ethan asked, pretending he hadn’t fallen asleep halfway through the movie.  
“Well I mean, wanna fuck?” Bradley offered.  
“Ha! No, for real.” Ethan continued.  
Bradley said nothing.  
“Oh, you’re serious.” Ethan realized.  
“No, well, I mean, if you don’t want to that’s cool, of course.”  
“No, I do. It’s just, uh, I’ve never really...you know.”  
“You’re a virgin.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, I can fix that.” Bradley half spoke, half growled in a way that made Ethan’s hair stand up.  
“That’d be nice.”  
Bradley stood up and grabbed Ethan by the hand and led him to his bedroom. Bradley locked the door behind Ethan.  
“Are you ok with this?” Bradley asked.  
“Of course.” Ethan assured him.  
And in an instant, Bradley’s lips were on Ethan’s, tongues colliding with teeth. Bradley led Ethan to his bed and laid him down. Ethan stripped off his shirt and threw it into some corner, he didn’t really care where. Right now he was in a haze of lust and hormones, he couldn’t care what happened.  
Bradley’s lips travelled from Ethan’s to his neck, sucking on the skin where his neck meet his collarbone, eliciting a pretty moan from Ethan’s lips. He sucked and bit until the skin under his lips turned purple. Bradley lifted away and looked at his handiwork.  
“You’re mine.” He whispered.  
“Fuck.” Ethan breathed.  
Bradley continued marking Ethan’s skin, traveling from his collarbone to his ribs to his stomach. Bradley reached Ethan’s navel when he started undoing Ethan’s jeans. Ethan’s breath hitched as he awaited whatever Bradley was gonna do next. He slipped his jeans down over his hips and wriggled them off his legs. Then, he peppered kisses across the other boys inner thighs, playing with dick, just enough to tease, but not enough for the other to get anything out of it. Eventually Ethan got tired of being teased.  
“Either fuck me or eat me out, Brad.” He commanded. And Bradley was happy to oblige. His tongue licks between his legs and Ethan yelps.  
Bradley comes up “Just doing what you asked.” He said with a smirk.  
“Well don’t fucking stop.”  
Brad goes down again, his mouth on Ethan’s cunt. He takes a bit, but eventually he finds his dick and runs a flat tongue across it. Lightning shoots through Ethan and he grabs the sheets tightly.  
“Yeah, right there.” He assures bradley, who takes that as permission to focus on that one area, milking moans out of Ethan’s lips. Ethan grabs Bradley’s dark hair and digs his heels into his shoulders. Bradley slipped a finger into Ethan, followed quickly by another. He hooked his fingers, trying to find his g-spot. A gasp from Ethan proved that it wasn’t all that hard to find. Ethan’s fingernails dug into his scalp as his tongue and fingers worked on Ethan, who was now biting his index finger to keep himself from screaming in pleasure.  
And then Bradley stopped.  
Ethan whined wordlessly and watched as Bradley walked over to his nightstand and pull a condom out of the drawer. Bradley ripped the foil open and pulled the latex out. He pulled his erect dick out from his sweatpants, and Ethan didn’t even try not to marvel at the size. Bradley slid the condom over his dick and moved back to position himself between Ethan’ spread legs.  
“You ready?” He asked. All Ethan could do was nod.  
Bradley slid into Ethan, and Ethan gasped as his walls stretched around Bradley. Bradley began slowly, kissing Ethan’s neck as he moved. Ethan grabbed Bradley’s hand, intertwining their fingers on the sheets. Bradley wrapped his other arm around Ethan’s waist, arching his back. Ethan grinded his hips harder on Bradley, forcing him to go faster.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Ethan moaned as Bradley sped up, pressing himself deeper into Ethan. Bradley breathed heavy as he thrust into Ethan. It didn’t take long for Ethan to claw at Bradley back, moaning loudly.  
“Fuck, I’m close.” Ethan whispered. Bradley heard this and thrust deeper, bringing Ethan to climax. A minute later, Bradley followed, spilling out inside Ethan. He pulled out and discarded the condom in a wastebin by his bed that Ethan just noticed was pretty full of tissues.  
“How was that? Down right miserable?” Bradley asked. Ethan sat up and grabbed his pants off the floor.  
“Yeah, I think I’m gonna go home and cry about it.” He joked. Bradley went over to where Ethan had thrown his shirt and grabbed it for him. He handed it off to Ethan with a kiss.  
“Well, don’t forget to call me.”


End file.
